Ninjas in a nook
by Sakura Sama 101
Summary: Chelsea goes away to see a friend and the last thing she expects is being visited by characters....again! when Naruto's involved there's not enough tylenol to go around for these poor girls. please read elves in the shower and kender in the closet by gold
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki BELIEVE IT!

Well hello all, this is my second Naruto story in 2 days so yeah I haven't really wrote this much in a while so yeah here it is, I know a few people have been wanting to read this so I better shut up and get on with it lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own this idea, it rightfully belongs to goldnote, I'm just continuing her great story line, which I think you all should read. I also don't own Chelsea, Baileigh or Brittany for that matter…. only my room and its contents.

Ninja's in a nook

Chapter 1

Chelsea sighed. It had been a long day. She was already on a plane for 3 hours and was on a bus to get to the town where her friend lived. They had been friends for a few years. Her thoughts drifted to her friends back home. Kim Alicia, and Jessica (I hope I have their names right) and what they were doing without her. She could just imagine Jessica trying to kill Kim with her colour guard pole. She laughed. The bus entered the small town. She got off the bus and before she could take a step a shout cut through the crisp air.

"Chelsea! Over here!" a girl with long black hair was waving. Chelsea walked over.

"Hi there Jordan!" Chelsea answered. "And you're her friends right?" she asked the 2 girls beside her.

"Yup. Name's Brittany. I came here from Ontario." Brittany said.

"I'm Baileigh. Nice to meet you." Baileigh added.

"Nice to meet you both." Chelsea answered.

Jordan's mom drove them to the house. It was a little ways in the country. "Ok you know the rules Jordan. I'll phone you when I get to Calgary. See you! Take care!" Jordan's mom dropped them off then quickly left.

"She has to go to a teacher conference." Jordan explained. "Dad's at work for 2 weeks and my brothers are on a fishing trip."

They were greeted by a hyper collie. "that's missy." Baileigh said. They went inside the house to see another dog, a shitzu named peanuts.

"Lets play games." Brittany offered "I even brought soulcallibur 3!" so they played games. One they really liked was Naruto ultimate ninja.' They played games until finally they fell asleep on the floor in Jordan's room. Baileigh woke up a few hours later and walked to the fridge when a noise behind hre made her jump. She turned around to find…

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he jumped out of the nook in the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Baileigh screamed.

The other 3 woke up and walked to the kitchen. Baileigh met them half way and began pointing toward the kitchen "N-N-Naruto! O-Over there!"

Brittany laughed "I think you've had too much pop. Naruto ha!"

"Hey! Watch what you say! Believe it!" Naruto said appearing in front of them in a puff of smoke. Now it was Brittany's turn to scream.

'I knew it.' Chelsea thought. "Do you know if there are others with you?"

Naruto thought hard. "I don't know. I only remember Orochimaru doing a weird jutsu and I woke up here."

"Then lets go look." Jordan said. "me, Naruto and Brittany can look in one group and Baileigh and Chelsea can be in another group." So Jordan and Brittany began their search starting with the bathroom, they heard an argument.

"Ino-pig! It goes this way you dolt!"

"Shut up billboard brow! I know what I'm doing!" they cautiously opened the bathroom door to see Ino and Sakura fighting on how to get open the shower door. Jordan took the liberty to open it for them.

"See! I told you it was supposed to go that way!" Sakura said victoriously.

"Shut up." Ino turned towards the 2 girls "hey where are we?"

"Canada…." Brittany answered.

"Hey sakura, Ino!" Naruto yelled.

Jordan looked around "hey britt, can you take our guests to the living room while I continue looking?"

"You sure?"

"yup." Jordan nodded.

"Be careful." Brittany said then turned to the three ninjas "well if you'll follow me." They disappeared.

Chelsea and Baileigh walked to the master bedroom and were about to open it when a voice called "I know you are out there, show yourself and we might just spare you."

"what's happening Neji? Who's out there?" another voice asked. Baileigh cautiously opened the door to see Neji armed with kunai and Rock lee in a fighting stance, Rock lee immediately relaxed. "neji we can't hurt those un-armed." Neji reluctantly put away his weapon. Chelsea felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see Hinata.

"W-What's happening?" she asked.

Baileigh shrugged. "We're about as stumped as you are, hey! Can you two use your Byakugan to help us find the others?"

The two hyuuga looked at eachother then at the 2 girls suspiciously "how would you know that?" Neji asked.

"The hyuuga clan is a very prestigious clan how have we not heard of you?" Chelsea answered she'd rather not tell them the truth from experience.

"O-Ok…" Hinata activated her byakugan and began to walk toward the spare room.

Jordan walked to her brothers' room and saw a scene that was too cute. "Hey look! There's cute furry things in this cage! Shikamaru you're smart, do you know what these animals are!" Kiba was looking in the hamster cages, one thing Jordan noticed was the absence of Akamaru so kiba must be going through separation anxiety.

Shikamaru walked over "this is so troublesome." He paused to look and he looked shocked "I don't know what they are."

Jordan decided to make her presence known "They're called hamsters. There're others here too, lets go meet them." She turned around "besides I have a furry friend that you'd like kiba." So they walked out and met Baileigh and Chelsea's group. "Well we only have to check this room and we'll be done."

Baileigh led Sakura, Ino and Naruto to the living room where they unexpectedly meet Kakashi and Sasuke. To put it simply, we don't have to worry about Sakura or Ino going anywhere, and Kakashi was too busy reading his come come paradise.

Meanwhile there was a slight problem in the spare room. Gaara blew up the spare bedroom door just as they were about to open it, which caused Baileigh to have another fear of sand. And everyone going into attack mode, after some calming down they finally got Gaara to come with them. So now they were in the living room.

"ok, I'm Jordan, and that's Baileigh that's Chelsea and that's Brittany. We all know who you are cuz we have connections." She yawned then a look of panic swept across her face, "Oh I'm going downstairs…..i have to get the dog and since it's pretty much an empty room I can look down there as well, I'll be right back." Jordan walked off.

She immediately found peanuts fighting tooth and claw to get through the baby gate and now that she thought about it she thought she heard thuds and things breaking once in a while. She let peanuts out and grabbed a baseball bat that was beside her and marched into the dark. She turned on the light to get knocked off her feet. She looked to see Orochimaru and Itachi having a death match, Orochimaru turned to her as she got up.

"My my…a girl." Orochimaru advanced on her with his sword. Jordan without even thinking swung her bat as hard as she could and hit him square on the head he slumped to the ground. she looked around to see that nothing much had been damaged….all the power tools and the computer and the furniture didn't get damaged at all or too much but she couldn't say the same about the walls or her dad's wood and his desk. Luckily the walls were just plastic covered insulation so all they needed was tape and rubber gloves.

Jordan sighed and was about to say something when Brittany called "Jordan! Are you ok! You're taking forever and peanuts came up the stairs and-" she came into view "oh boy."

"Yeah we've got a problem." Jordan answered thinking about how ticked off Orochimaru was gonna be when he woke up. "well we better go to the others." Itachi grabbed Orochimaru's body but not before taking a ring off his finger and into his pocket. He followed the 2 girls to the living room.

Ha ha……I usually write longer chapters than this, but this one kinda ended itself……ha ha. Well hopefully the next one will be up by next week…..if I'm lucky, so many places to go but so little time…….(sweat drop) so if it isn't up than please don't kill me. Hopefully while I'm on the road I can write it, and when I get home I hope I can somehow convince my dad and my brothers to let me on to type it up. Well leave lots of nice reviews! And bye for now!


	2. the first day

Well so much for the people who wanted to read this, they haven't reviewed yet. Only 2 reviews so far. Come on peeps we can do better! My cousin is staying with us I never realized how much of a ditz she was….oh well she's funny. Well please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea, it's goldnotes and please read her stories and pyraterose's pirates in the pantry.

Jordan, Brittany and Itachi walked back up the stairs and noticed the sun coming through the window. It must've been around 7:00 now. When they got to the living room Brittany and Jordan's fears came true, there was Sasuke who tried lunging at Itachi, then Naruto, Baileigh and Sakura onto his legs just about breaking the coffee table that was in front of them.

"You! I'll kill you and avenge our clan!" Sasuke roared despite being on the bottom of the dog pile. The others either didn't know what was going on or they realized now wasn't the time or place to fight eachother.

"Sasuke I don't think these strangers would be very happy if we destroyed their home." Sakura whispered warily eyeing Jordan with her bat.

"Plus little brother we won't be able to kill eachother or use offensive jutsu in this place." Itachi added with a smirk. He set down Orochimaru's body.

Sasuke stopped struggling 'You're off the hook until we get back.'

"Orochimaru?" Sakura gasped.

Orochimaru woke up when his name was called. "Hi there. Where am I? Who am I? Why do you guys have such weird looking headbands?"

Jordan immediately went scarlet and bowed her head 'I didn't mean to give the bugger amnesia…'

Brittany looked at her "Jordan…how hard did you hit him?"

"Come on! Lets turn those frowns upside down!" Orochimaru continued.

"A little too hard." Jordan mumbled.

"Amnesia." Baileigh said knowingly thinking of the number of times she knocked her brothers unconscious. "He'll be back to normal in a few days."

"How did you get here?" Chelsea asked.

"Orochimaru did some weird forbidden teleportation jutsu and we all ended up here." Kakashi explained quickly.

"I see. Do any of you know how to do this jutsu?" Chelsea asked. Kakashi, Sasuke and Itachi nodded since they had the sharingan "can you use it to get back home?"

"Well we haven't used it before, but I'll try." Kakashi said as he tried performing the jutsu but nothing really happened it just left Kakashi really tired. Itachi tried it but the same thing happened. "Looks like we're stuck here, I don't think you'll be able to perform this one Sasuke."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru commented.

Jordan walked toward the clock to see what time it was. '8:00? Seriously! So much for sleep.' She walked toward the kitchen, she could feel the anti-socialness kicking in, she didn't like crowds.

"Hey where're you going?" Baileigh called after her friend.

"Breakfast." Jordan smirked.

"YEAH FOOD!" Naruto called and ran after her. Jordan laughed. She walked to the closest pantry and opened it, there was all kinds of cereal, almost every brand of cereal was in there. Jordan started pulling out boxes checking the expiration date.

'Wow there's more cereal in here than the last time I checked, well I guess this will last for breakfast for a few days.' Jordan continued to put boxes that passed her inspection on the table. "Naruto, could you grab the milk from the fridge?" Naruto does and they begin to have breakfast. Brittany looked at one of the cereal boxes and then at the two hyuugas.

"ouldshay eway askyay ejinay oryay inatahay ifyay eirthay yakuganbay ancay eesay hyway idskay ovelay innomancay oasttay runchcay?" Brittany asked.

(Should we ask Neji or hinata if their byakugan can see why kids love cinnamon toast crunch?)

Baileigh the others shook their heads, Baileigh answered "ahnay e'dway obablypray etgay ouryay utsbay ickedkay."

(Nah. We'd probably get our buts kicked)

"What language are you speaking?" Ino asked.

"Pig latin." Chelsea Brittany Jordan and Baileigh said at once.

"Its just a code and don't worry what those two said wasn't very important." Chelsea said. They continued to eat breakfast.

"Well since we had better get this out of the way I'm giving everyone a sleeping arrangement. Ok, Kiba, Itachi, and Shikamaru get the couches in the basement, the bed is not fit for human use and there's lots of blankets down there, Rock-lee and neji get the living room couches, Kakashi gets the spare room, Sasuke and Naruto get the bunk beds and Sakura, Hinata and Ino get my parents room." Jordan explained quickly then finished her bowl of cereal.

"What about Gaara?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't sleep." He answered.

"Why tell them this now?" Brittany asked.

Jordan shrugged. "I'd forget and tomorrow is me and Baileigh's last day of tests."

"Like the Chunnin exams and the academy exams?" Neji asked.

"Kinda." Baileigh answered.

'I wish.' Jordan thought at the same time Baileigh answered.

A little while later…

Chelsea, Jordan, Baileigh and Brittany met up in the kitchen

"So what are they doing now?" Chelsea asked, "All I know is Sasuke and Naruto are having a match to see who can jump higher on the trampoline-"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he hit the springs and went flying but landed on his feet.

"And that Kiba's with missy and peanuts and shikamaru is on the deck watching clouds." Chelsea finished.

"I just introduced Gaara, Rock-lee, Itachi, Orochimaru and Neji to the Simpsons. And fixed the plastic walls." Baileigh said.

"Really? Do they like it?" Chelsea asked.

"Well they all came to one conclusion, homer simpson is a moron, and Itachi says Bart should join Akatsuki." Baileigh said laughing. The others giggled too.

"Ino, Sakura and Hinata are watching the contest between Naruto and Sasuke." Brittany said.

"Kakashi said he was going to practise that jutsu." Jordan said.

"But I'm done now, with no progress." A voice said behind her.

"Kakashi I wish you would stop doing that. I keep thinking you're gonna do that 'a thousand years of death technique'." Jordan turned around.

"That's why I do it, do you have make out paradise volume 3? I just finished #2." Kakashi asked.

"I have something just as good." Jordan led him to the living room "this is my mom's Danelle Steele collection, this is probably just as good as make out paradise." Kakashi picked up a book and sat down on the couch and began to read.

"Jordan are you sure we'll be able to do this?" Baileigh asked.

"yeah of course, you have an expert with you." Chelsea answered.

"and don't forget I have josh and joel for siblings." Jordan added.

"good point." Brittany commented.

"I wonder how tomorrow will work out….with Jordan and Baileigh having to go to finish those 2 exams?" Chelsea asked.

"Well we need a ride to school for sure, both of us aren't good with a car. After the first test we have a 3 hour break so we can check up Brittany and the others we leave at home, and we always finish early so it won't be so bad." Baileigh answered.

Hinata came running over "N-Naruto and S-Sasuke made t-the cat m-mad and now i-i-its chasing them." Hinata gasped.

"is it the one who looks like it went through a shredder?" Jordan asked.

"Y-Yes." Hinata answered.

"Oh no…" Jordan and the others ran outside to see Sasuke and Naruto being chased by a large cat. It would've been funny in any other circumstance but it seemed like the cat was out to kill. Sasuke had cuts all over his arms and legs, and Naruto had claw marks all over his clothes. "Quick get the Friskies!" Brittany got the bag of cat food, the cat hearing the sound of the bag walked over and purred happily. "Jenny you gotta be nice to strangers!" Jordan petted her fondly on the head. The cat meowed contently and began to eat the cat food.

"Dumb cat." Naruto and Sasuke grumbled.

Later……

Everyone was eating Ramen for supper much to the satisfaction of Naruto. It was otherwise a quiet meal. Orochimaru's condition was still the same though he slowly began to remember things through out the day.

"Well it's time to sleep now, we have to get up early tomorrow." Brittany said. So with very few complaints everyone but Gaara fell asleep.

_Well this ends this chapter, I wonder how tomorrow's gonna go for the characters…and hopefully I can update soon…depends on if I don't get writers block and can actually get some time on the computer! Well please review! _


	3. exams part 1

Hee hee! Sup? I luv reviews! Please give reviews? (gives puppy dog eyes) I can't remember who I told this too, either halfdemon-kai or goldnote about the breaking into the school thing but that's kinda changed. And Elemental-goddess-of-fire, I'm sorry if I make you out of character or anything but that's how I think you would act in some of these scenarios. Onward with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea, its goldnote's.

Jordan woke up at 5:30 and sighed, then tried falling asleep, and looked at the alarm clock to see it read 6:00. She sighed again then got up and walked to the kitchen quietly so she didn't wake up the people in the living room. She got to the kitchen to see Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi were already up and were sitting at the table. "Morning."

"Morning." Kakashi and Naruto answered. The others remained silent. Jordan put on some coffee and went rummaging in the larger pantry. Naruto peered over her shoulder as she picked up 2 packages.

"Naruto…want ramen for breakfast?"

"YEAH!" Naruto did a victory pose.

Everyone else was thinking 'Great…god made 2 of them?'

"Ramen!" Brittany asked running into the kitchen.

'three of them.' They stood corrected.

"hey ramen!" Chelsea on Brittany's heels

'Four of them.' The stood corrected again. Others slowly got up and all was good until they heard

beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep bee-CRUNCH and a mad Baileigh running out

"JORDAN! Why on earth did you set the alarm for 7!" Baileigh shrieked.

"Cause it's a habit." Jordan calmly replied "plus don't you need to study?"

Baileigh paled considerably "YOU'RE RIGHT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!" Baileigh ran off and returned 2 seconds later with her textbooks and began reading them over. While Baileigh studied everyone got out the cereal and began to eat.

"Why aren't you studying Jordan?" Chelsea yawned.

"Don't need to." Jordan answered

"Then how did you pass all your exams from before?" Sakura asked.

"I somehow remember everything but it wouldn't hurt to review." Jordan grabbed a book and began to look over it.

"Ok, I can take 5 people excluding me Jordan and Baileigh. The others can stay home with Brittany, we'll be back by around 11:30 depending on how fast you can get your exams done. Ok?" Chelsea goes over the plan.

"Orochimaru stays home regardless…and a few of you need some new clothes to blend in, so who do you plan on taking right now?" Brittany asked.

"Um…Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Itachi were my choices." Chelsea answered.

'hmm…all Naruto has to do is take off his jacket and he should be fine…sakura is ok, Hinata definitely has to take off her jacket for sure, and Itachi has to ditch the Akatsuki cloak, and Neji has to take off the bandages.' Jordan grimaced when she tried thinking of a plan on how to tell them this. 'if worst came to worst they'd have to wear mine or my mother's clothes…my dad and brother are both on the heavy side and it'd be way to big.' But Brittany beat her to the punch,

"Naruto it's gonna be a little hot out so ya might want to take off your jacket, same with you Hinata and I know you're gonna cook under there Itachi, and Neji…" Brittany paused and took a breath "unless you want people to think you're seriously injured you might want to take off the bandages."

"Ok!" Naruto took off the jacket; Hinata reluctantly took off hers as well. Neji gave Brittany a sour look before taking off the bandages. Itachi didn't want to cause a fight so early in the morning so he did as well.

'oh yeah that's right…Itachi has netting on his shirt…' Jordan thought. She grabbed Itachi's arm "We'll be right back." She dragged him to her room, 'I doubt mom has anything masculine, I'm glad I'm a tomboy…' Jordan began to rummage through her closet quickly picking up a shirt that was black and had red and white letters saying 'I'm out of bed and dressed, what more do you want!' Jordan threw it to Itachi who caught it. "Here put this on."

"No." Itachi answered.

"Please?" Jordan begged.

"No."

"please…" Jordan slowly began to walk toward him with a glare.

"…Fine, get out."

"OK!" Jordan walked out of her room and walked back to the others in the kitchen and living room with a big grin on her face.

Brittany ran over and took her to the bathroom and shut the door. "Jordan you didn't seduce him did you!" she asked knowing full well of her friend's obsession.

"No…his shirt may be fine in any other town but you don't know this place, I'm doing him a big favour cuz this place is the most clickiest place in the world!" Jordan answered.

"I see…" Brittany commented as they both stepped out of the washroom.

"HEY WE'RE LEAVING!" Chelsea yelled from the porch.

"Good luck…" Jordan said as she left. So off they went to the…SUV. And the seating arrangements were, Chelsea driving, Naruto, front passenger, Neji, Jordan and Itachi in the middle and Hinata, Sakura and Baileigh in the back. All the ninjas were shocked out of their senses when the car started and began to move.

"Ok the rules now are the same as in the house, no jutsus and no weapons, the most you'd ever need here is hand-to-hand combat, and the biggest rule don't touch things that you don't know about." Chelsea quickly went over the rules. They got on the highway. They were driving normally when they passed a semmy truck and he decided to tail-gate them.

"press the breaks!" Baileigh suggested.

"You're not helping!" Chelsea answered but did it anyway, then accelerated.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped as he was sent forward and backward.

"Fate has decided that we'll die soon." Neji commented.

"Shut up!" Chelsea said suffering from the effects of road rage. They got into the town and made it to the school. Baileigh and Jordan got out and walked over to Chelsea's window.

"Well, I'll go grocery shopping and see if you're done by the time we're back." Chelsea suggested.

"Ok." Baileigh answered. Jordan nodded somewhat upset that she had to leave the car and in 35 minutes she had to do a test. They walked out of the way and on the steps and watched them drive off, they then went into the school.

"Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should use the school showers?" Baileigh asked.

"Hmm, we have time…why not?" Jordan answered. So off they went to the downstairs gym. "Baileigh, I just remembered, the showers are always locked."

"Why did you think I took all those sly cooper courses on the net if they didn't help my thieving, including picking locks?" Baileigh answered taking a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock.

"Good point." They entered the showers and quickly got that done, then finally entered the room where the tests were taking place…about 5 minutes late.

Chelsea and the others were on their way to the grocery store, Chelsea instantly regretted that she didn't ask for directions but luckily found it cause it had a sign saying IGA convenience store.

"I'll just take 3 of you in with me, the rest can watch the car. Umm…Sakura, Hinata and Naruto can come with me. Please watch the car and don't run off…or try to take over the world….."

In the store….

"C'mon! We have to get RAMEN!" Naruto was practically dragging Chelsea around the store.

"Stop it Naruto! People are staring!" Sakura punched Naruto in the head. Hinata also got a couple stares and a lady actually went up to her.

"Hey why are your eyes like that?" the lady asked.

"I-I t-they, ah…." Hinata began

"They're contacts." Chelsea said.

"Oh." The lady walked away.

"YEAH! I FOUND THE RAMEN BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled "we should get pork, miso, and beef hey! A new flavour! We should get those and that-"

Chelsea cut Naruto's rambling short "that's too much, we'll just put some back, there's also a lot of other things we have to buy ok…." Chelsea put some back and saw the puppy dog eyes and tried to think of a compromise "you can ride in the cart…"

"REALLY! CAN WE GO REALLY FAST!" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." So Naruto jumped in the cart and they resumed their shopping.

In the car……I mean SUV…… 

It was pretty much silent the whole time……Neji was using the Byakugan to see what they were doing in the store, and occasionally looking in the direction of the school to see if he could find the other 2. And gave Itachi a play-by-play.

"What are they doing now?" Itachi asked.

"……Chelsea is pushing Naruto in a cart really fast down an aisle…and they almost ran over an old lady." Neji answered.

"Have you located the other two?"

There was a long silence "yeah…I had trouble finding Jordan-san since she was asleep so I couldn't see her face, then she fell out of her desk when she got caught."

Back in the store…

'Phew, finally done.' Chelsea thought as she paid the cashier and hurried to the SUV glad that it was still intact. And quickly undid the hatch-back (I think that's what it's called) and began to shove groceries in. it was a close call but somehow all of them fit without having to flip the seat down. So now off to the school…

They drove up to see Jordan on the steps waiting for them.

"W-where's B-Baileigh?" Hinata asked.

"Right here!" Baileigh kicked open the doors and almost tripped down the steps and ran to the SUV.

"Man you weren't kidding when you said that this town was clicky." Chelsea commented. Pretty much everyone had up to date clothing and the latest fashions and pretty much everyone was snooty.

"Yeah." Baileigh leaned in closer to the window "Jordan can watch the boys I can take the girls and you to the showers first." She whispered. Chelsea nodded. The girls including Baileigh left and Jordan climbed in the car. It was very silent.

Naruto was sitting in the front and Jordan was sitting in-between the other two in the back.

"Hey! Lets play a game!" Naruto suggested, the silence getting on his nerves.

"Hey! lets not." Neji replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Jordan asked the silence was starting to get to her too and she didn't want Naruto to destroy her mom's SUV in boredom.

"Nothing really, I hoped one of you had an idea." Naruto answered.

"How about the silent game?" Itachi commented. Jordan and Naruto anime fell.

"But isn't that the reason why we're playing a game?" Naruto asked.

"How about I-spy?" Jordan suggested. So they played for a while…

"I spy with my little eye…something that is…white." Naruto began.

"Neji's eyes." Itachi said with a groan.

"Great! How did you guess!" Naruto asked.

"Lets see cuz that's what you picked the last 5 times…although I didn't mind when you said it the first time but now it's annoying." Neji answered. Luckily the others came back before anything bad would happen.

"I don't think you guys wanna shower do you?" Chelsea asked.

"Do I have too!" Naruto groaned. The other two boys shook their heads saying they didn't want to shower.

"Then lets get back for lunch!" Chelsea said and off they drove.

_Wow this is a long chapter…..6 pages…..well it's the longest I've typed in a while, I was originally going to have both parts as one chappie but then I thought I'd just type it out and see how far I got so yeah hopefully I can get it up by the end of next week…I'm just about ready for school to start cuz I'm really sick of camping. PLEASE REVIEW! _


	4. exams part 2

_Hi all! Well I just have to say this…when I was checking which stories got reviews, my brother was on a rampage trying to kill wild cats…and when he came down to where I was I just got on the review page and he aimed the gun at me…he was so serious that I didn't know if he was kidding…and the sad thing was no one reviewed for any of my stories except for this one so keep up the good work! (by the way he was joking…but it really wasn't anything to joke about) I'll just get on to the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea, it's goldnote's! _

As soon as the others left Brittany immediately checked to see what the others were doing, Gaara, orochimaru who hasn't had very much progress with his memories, and rocklee were watching the TV, since Gaara can't sleep Brittany assumed that he spent the whole night watching TV, and Rock-lee was a little depressed since he wasn't with Gai-sensei so the TV kind of got that out of his mind, Kiba was outside with the 2 dogs playing and Shikamaru was out there also laying on the deck watching the clouds like he always does since he's lazy. Sasuke didn't want to go outside since the cat episode and Brittany couldn't find him anywhere. The sudden blast of music answered that question for her. She ran to see Ino covering her ears and Sasuke about ready to crush her friend's sterio.

"Wait!" Brittany quickly shut it off.

Kakashi peeked into the room, his hair blown back and his mask gibbled from how loud the music was, "is everything alright in here?"

"Yeah…" Brittany sighed as she and the other 2 walked out of Jordan's room. Not even 10 minutes in. Kakashi resumed his post on the couch reading his Danelle steel book. "Why don't you two go outside?"

"I don't want to." Sasuke answered being himself.

"Is it cause of the cat?" Brittany prodded. She got no answer.

"Yeah right! Sasuke afraid of a cat! As if!" ino said being a typical Sasuke fangirl.

Brittany ignored her "you know you aren't going to beat your brother if you're not gonna go outside cause of a cat."

"Fine." Sasuke went outside and Ino followed. Brittany did a small victory dance, she just one upped emo-boy. But that was short lived cause soon after that she got bored and when Brittany gets bored someone's gonna get hurt (thinks back on MSN conversations…lol)

So Brittany tried thinking of things to do at this time and then it hit her Kakashi was reading his book and it would be a perfect time to try to get his ninja mask off. So she waited until the time was right, when he started chuckling Brittany yanked his mask down from behind but barely got it down as Kakashi grabbed her hand. "You're gonna have to do better than that, though I'll give you some credit since Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke haven't even got this far."

Brittany looked at his face "so you **DO **have a nose." Since that was how far the mask went down.

"Well duh." Kakashi put on his irritated face, "you should go check up on the others."

"I would if I could." Brittany sat down in the chair "but I can't so I won't." but she looked out the window to see Sasuke petting the cat and Ino yelling at shikimaru. 'I wonder if Kiba found the horses yet…' neighing and dogs barking answered that thought. Kiba ran by the window with missy and peanuts happily running beside him. 'good I don't have to get up.' "Shouldn't you be working on that jutsu so you guys can get back?"

"Later." Kakashi said without looking up. Brittany sighed. Kakashi lost all his fun. So off she went wandering around finding others to do things with, she mostly spent time with Kiba though and she learned lots about dogs.

"Won't Jordan flip when she sees all the tricks we taught her dogs." Brittany commented.

"Hehe. Yeah." Kiba added.

"Well I better check up on Gaara, Orochimaru and Rock-lee…wanna come with?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah sure." Kiba sounded like he really didn't want to.

"I'll introduce you to animal planet!" Brittany added.

"Huh? What's that?" Kiba asked.

"come and find out." So Brittany and Kiba went downstairs and sat down with Gaara and rock-lee, Brittany cunningly hid the remote since she didn't quite trust them yet. They were watching cops and she quickly changed it to animal planet, lets just say they almost fell out of their chairs when a lion growled at them from the TV.

Gaara, Orochimaru and Kiba loved the new channel though we couldn't say the same for Rock-lee.

'my god…he's bawling cause a mantis just ate a fly-'

"NOOO! HE COULDN'T LIVE UP TO THE FULL POTENTIAL OF HIS YOUTH! I MISS YOU GUY-SENSEI!"

Kiba, Orochimaru and Gaara looked murderous. And Brittany had a plan it was 10:30 now and she was feeling pretty hungry so she thought that she'd make lunch. "Hey rock-lee, do you want to come help me make lunch?"

Rock-lee followed Brittany up the stairs and they began to make lunch. Ino decided to help along with it seeing as there were a lot of people to feed and the others were coming soon. The SUV pulled in when they finally finished making it…which was a veggie tray and lots of crackers and other such things. During this lunch they had another visitor…in the form of a grey and white cat peering through the patio window.

"Kleo!" Jordan looked at the cat. Something was different about her…she hadn't seen her in the last week and was worried "You're not fat anymore!"

"Uh excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"She must've had her kittens." Jordan stated… "how troublesome….that means I have to look for them and try another fruitless attempt to try and tame them…."

"Why even bother? Like you said it's too troublesome." Shikamaru asked.

"Cuz someone's gotta." Jordan showed them a scarred hand "plus when they scratch it doesn't even hurt anymore. The problem is finding them."

Kakashi poofed (yes I'm saying poofed) in the kitchen at that moment "very slight progress with that jutsu…team 7…it's time for a mission…we may be in another world but that doesn't mean we're on holiday."

"What's our mission Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto excitedly asked.

Kakashi smiled "we're gonna find those kittens."

Chelsea was making plans in her head… 'ok so to replace Sakura will be Ino…and Shikamaru as well. I'll see if anyone else doesn't want to go a second time.' Chelsea munched on a cheese nip "Who wants to ride with us to town?" Hinata, Ino and Rock-lee raised their hands or said something to confirm that. The others remained silent. 'so two more…Shikamaru and….lets play straws!' Chelsea got up and got a whole bunch of straws and cut one a little smaller than the rest. "Everone except for Hinata, Shikamaru, Rock-lee, Ino, Team 7 and Kakashi pull straws."

Everyone pulled staws…or faced the 4 hyper girls' wrath. Everyone had drawn a long straw except for Itachi and Gaara. And they both drew their straws at the same time…Itachi getting the smaller one.

"Good then its decided! It's almost 1 and we better get back so we can take that damn exam right guys?" Baileigh asked. Jordan Chelsea and Brittany nodded and an hour later they got out of the house and got in the car and were at the school. Jordan and Baileigh were inside the school taking their test and they were cruising around town. When Chelsea stopped at a stop sign the small sign beside it caught her eye.

'_Old west fest July 4 and 5, bring your family and fellow cowpokes and come on down!' _

'hmm that sounds like fun…' Chelsea thought looking at it. And now they were back at the school

"Boy they're slow." Ino commented.

"Hinata-chan, can you see what they're doing?" Chelsea asked getting tired of Ino's complaining…it had to be the 5th time she said that.

"Uh…um…" she activated the byakugan and looked toward the school building. "Uh…B-Baileigh-chan is p-pulling Jordan-chan out o-of the c-classroom by her h-hair."

"I see…anything else?" Chelsea sighed.

"y-yeah…they're h-heading this w-way." Hinata answered. Baileigh kicked open the front doors still dragging her friend by her long hair in which she was desperately trying to get out of the painful hold.

"Owwwww! Let me go!" Jordan was trying to pry her friend's fingers off her hair. "it was an accident! So what if the eraser landed on him? It's not fatal!"

"But you messed up his sexiness!" Baileigh moaned.

"He's a stuck up moron…you always fall for the weird ones." Jordan got in the SUV.

"You should talk." Baileigh glanced at Itachi as she climbed inside the front passenger seat.

"Whatever…" Jordan sighed.

"That was just weird." Chelsea decided to comment.

"The fire of youth burns in their hearts! Keep up the good work Baileigh-kun and Jordan-kun!" Rock-lee decided to scream out. And everyone else in the car had this look on their faces o.O

Chelsea then started up the car, and they were on their way back…and back at the house just after they left the house….

"Ok team…Jordan-kun left us a list of all the places that the kittens might be, now split up and look." Kakashi gave his orders. The three-genin split up. Sakura went toward a shed known as the "cat shed" where the cats lived, Naruto went towards a shed that was located half-way up the drive-way and Sasuke went towards the hay bails that were a little ways away from the "cat shed"

Five minutes later…

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei I found a strange animal! It's so weird! It's black and white! And it's really fuzzy! Jordan-kun sure has some strange cats…THIS IS SOO COOL! IT'S STANDING ON IT'S FRONT FEET! I'M GONNA GIVE IT A TREAT!" _Naruto's loud voice came through the speaker.

"No Naruto! Get out of there!" Kakashi yelled

"_huh? Why-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT PEED ON ME! AND IT SMELLS SO BAD!" _ Naruto's voice yelled. A very bad smell entered the air, like burning rubber.

"_Kakashi-sensei what did Naruto do now? I can hear him from here…AND HE'S HURTING THE HECK OUT OF MY EARS!" _Sakura yelled. Kakashi saw a pink blur run toward the direction Naruto was

"Sakura! Don't go near Naruto! He met the skunk Jordan had mentioned to me earlier; get Naruto to come over here. Sasuke?"

"_Hai?" (yes) _Sasuke's voice came through.

"You come here too." Kakashi ordered.

"_Hai. I found the kittens." _ Sasuke added. Poofing beside Kakashi holding 4 grey and white kittens. Sakura came plugging her nose followed by a very upset Naruto…who was holding the skunk's body…which Naruto beat to death shouting at it for spraying the 'future hokage'

Brittany came out followed by the others who were also plugging their nose.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"The dobe (blockhead) got sprayed by a skunk." Sasuke commented with an evil smirk.

"What did you say!" Naruto yelled menacingly waving the skunk's body.

"Idiot." Neji mumbled. Gaara remained silent, curious about the skunk and how it could get Naruto, and Orochimaru was watching intently.

Brittany grabbed the phone that was beside her and decided to make a little call….

"HE WHAT!" Chelsea said astonished. There was a pause "yeah I'll do that…I'm just gonna tell Jordan."

"Tell me what?" Jordan asked.

"Naruto got sprayed by the skunk." Chelsea informed, everyone either looked shocked, indifferent or in Jordan's case ticked off.

"It could only be Naruto…" Ino sighed.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said…again

"Did they kill it?" Jordan asked. Chelsea nodded. "Yeah!" Jordan raised her fist in the air.

"W-We should get t-tomato juice…" Hinata mumbled. They pulled into the grocery store.

"I'll get it…I know where it is…" Jordan sighed as she got out…itachi followed her with out a word. The two entered the grocery store and got about 5 1-litre cans of tomato juice but it was when they got to the till that things started happening.

"Hey Jordan, is that all for you today?" the cashier asked. (She was also Jordan's neighbour)

"Uh-huh." Jordan started fishing in her wallet. "We at least got the skunk this time…aw crap I'm short."

The cashier chuckled and pulled out some change, as this was normal "hehe the tax always gets you as usual." Leanne (the cashier) lowered her voice "So Jordan who's this young man with you? Is he your boyfriend?" Jordan went a little red and Itachi nodded which surprised both women.

"His name's Itachi…here's all I have…I didn't think I'd be making an emergency purchase…bye leanne." They both left the store and back in the car and were finally home.

When they pulled in Naruto was on the other side of the yard meanwhile Brittany and the others were setting up the kitty pool. They all got out of the car, Jordan, Baileigh and Chelsea hauling the large cans of tomato juice. The easy part was fixing the pool…now to get Naruto in the pool….Brittany, Chelsea and the others were in the house.

"Ok Naruto…you need to take a bath in here…we're gonna wash your clothes over there so you can have some privacy ok?" Baileigh asked.

"Gottcha. Believe it." Naruto was already in there…Baileigh and Jordan took the smelly clothes with a pair of tongs (not cause of cooties but because they were sprayed lol) and took them to a separate basin with the solution in there. They washed them. Brittany came out with some spare clothes, and took Naruto's clothes inside to put them in the washer.

"ARE YOU DONE YET!" Baileigh yelled across to the other side of the yard.

"Yep!" Naruto answered.

"JUST DON'T GET OUT YET!" Baileigh yelled grabbing the spare clothes and running to Naruto. Jordan sighed and emptied the make-shift tub. Then cracked her back and went inside.

_Hehe……another chapter done…and hopefully I'll get the next one up real quick…but I don't know how soon since a lot is gonna be happening…with all the relatives coming over…and me and my computer ban……so yeah lets pray it'll be up soon eh? _

Sakura Sama signing off! Review pretty please?


	5. another day

_Hehe please forgive me for not updating so soon…I got so into my other Naruto story that I couldn't think of any ideas for this one until now…hehe. The skunk thing sapped my creativity for a while. That and my dog had 10 puppies. So yeah lets get on with it shall we?? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea… (by now it's just automatic that I type this. I don't even care…) _

Chelsea ran the old west fest idea to the other three the day after and they accepted it with open arms…even though the town was conceited they forget everything over a short time…including a snake man, a guy with a gourd on his back and a spandex wearing guy with a weird hair cut.

"Alright so it's about 4 days from now. And they've been with us for about 3 days. Yeah it'll work." Baileigh commented.

"May I use your computer Jordan?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Jordan answered.

Chelsea went downstairs to said machine and after a little while got it to go on messenger.

Kim, Jessica and Alicia were online.

"_Hey guys! You aren't going to believe this, but I'm being visited by characters at Jordan's house." _Chelsea typed.

"**Which ones?" **Jessica typed.

"_Ninjas from Naruto." _Chelsea typed.

"_Naruto's the one where there's a hyperactive blondie with a fox in him right? And that emo kid…and that pink haired girl right? Oh and I can't forget the guy that only has half a face." _Alicia typed

"I've always wanted to meet a ninja…" Kim typed.

"_owjtklhalgthathklahejubj." _

"Hey what's this?" Orochimaru asked.

"**Chelsea wtf are you doing?" **Jessica typed.

"Whoa! Words just appeared on the box!" Naruto yelled.

Chelsea chose to ignore them and she typed_ "hehe sorry about that…the found me on the computer." _

"Ohh…ic." Alicia said.

"Are you talking with aliens?" Rock-lee asked coming over from the TV.

"No." Chelsea answered. "AH! No don't touch that orochimaru!"

_**Chelsea may not reply because he/she appears to be offline.**_

Meanwhile…

Baileigh had locked herself in Jordan's parents room so she could watch the loonatics (her latest addiction) and made it really clear that if anyone were to disrupt her in the next hour they were going to die a painful death. Kakashi was still reading the library of Danielle steel books and made a note to tell Jiraya about them. All the girls were sitting at the table drinking tea and watching the sunset out the window…and watching Kiba and the two dogs being chased by the ornery cat.

"They should have known after they got chased by the horses, the cows, heck even the pig…" Jordan sighed.

"the cats gaining on them." Sakura stated. Kiba and peanuts ran for the door while missy ran under the deck. Brittany opened the door to let them both in luckily shutting it before the cat could get in too. She just gave them the evil cat glare (haha just had to add that)

"You can go play the playstation in Josh's room with Sasuke and Neji and whoever else is in there…just don't go into the big bedroom." Brittany warned. Kiba nodded and left. There was a small silence broken by yells and thudding. "they never listen."

"it's usually better not to say anything at all…" Ino sighed thinking about past experience. They continued to chat a little bit….soon a few more people joined them at the table…occasionally Baileigh would leave the room to cook more popcorn and get ice tea but only for a moment.

Back downstairs….

"Phew…" Chelsea sighed as she got back on MSN and luckily everyone was online still. Orochimaru, Naruto, Rock-lee and now Gaara were watching every move she made.

"_sorry about that…**someone** decided to click out of it and this computer I'm using is really slow." _Chelsea typed

"**np." **Jessica typed back

"np??" Naruto asked.

"No problem…" Chelsea answered

"ha! They're speaking an alien language! I told you they were aliens!" rock-lee said victoriously.

'oh god…' Chelsea thought keeping a snicker to herself……they would probably never understand what internet was…

"How long have they been there?" Kim asked.

"_Three days I think." _

"_So has anything bad happened yet?"_ Alicia asked. She kinda wanted to forget what happened to her handbag after its encounter with tasselhoff burfoot.

"_Not so far…" _Chelsea typed back.

"Whoa! You can sure move your fingers really fast!" Naruto exclaimed.

"GO YOUTH!!" lee hollered. Gaara then decided that it was too loud and left for upstairs…then heard lots of swearing and blowing things up and such and then decided to sit in the porch.

In Josh's room….

Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Itachi were sitting in Josh's room playing playstation, or watching or in shikamaru's case looking at the cloud themed roof. (remember Itachi and sasuke have a temporary truce…..though they still hate eachother…)

They all found the horribly violent games and instantly liked them…such as run like hell, rouge trooper, starwars battle front 2, cabela's dangerous hunts, rainbow six lockdown, GTA vice city…basically all of Josh and Joel's games. Meanwhile they kinda liked some of the other ones where you had to use their brain like Inuyasha secret of the cursed mask, Suikoden IV and suikoden tactics and then there were the ones that had more sensitized violence like King Arthur, Inuyasha feudal combat, sonic heros….basically all of Jordan's games but then they found one that was really disturbing.

"Naruto ultimate ninja?" Kiba said questioningly.

"that's what it says…how troublesome." Shikamaru answered.

"Hn…put it in the machine." Sasuke ordered. So they did and pretty much sweatdropped at seeing their memories being played back to them…

"Oh." Neji began

"My." Kiba added

"God." Itachi finished.

All of them immediately ran out well…just kiba ran out…the others walked cause they were either A) too lazy or B) too proud and noble.

Meanwhile…Baileigh had just finished watching her shows and was now in the kitchen with the others.

"what the hell is this?!" Kiba yelled holding the game.

Baileigh, Jordan and Brittany had one thought 'oh crap.'

"Well?" Sasuke asked when they got no answer. All the women looked expectantly at them too.

"well you all know that you're in a parallel dimension right, well you guys are from a popular TV show…that just happens to be a game too kinda like how fruits basket is a comic but they might be real in another world…." Baileigh said.

They nodded. And most of the others went back to the room.

Back downstairs…

"_hehe they found the Naruto game…" _Chelsea typed.

"**what happened?" **Jessica asked.

"_I think they explained it to them…I couldn't really hear." _

"Well it was good talking to ya guys but I gotta go." Kim informed.

"**bye Kibby." **Jessica said

"_Bye keira." _Alicia said.

"_bye. Speaking of which I better go too." _

After saying their good byes they all left and went upstairs.

(AN: yeah you're probably all wondering why I put everyone's words in different styles……truth is I had nothing better to do…….sorry if it bugs you.)

Now pretty much everyone was in the dining room/kitchen having his or her own thoughts about certain things until everyone who was playing playstation in the other room came to see them. The clock then struck nine pm. Jordan was looking out the window and to tell the truth she was kind of worried.

"Hey what's that sound?" Ino asked catching everyones' attention. There was howling and barking.

"Coyotes." Jordan answered. "They've been howling for an hour now." Jordan glanced at the bush line 'and I definitely don't like how close they sound. And I don't want missy to get too close either.'

"I love coyotes!" Baileigh cooed. Jordan gave a small smile to her friend.

'i've got a bad feeling….' Jordan inwardly sighed.

"It's no good worrying about it. Missy will be fine." Brittany commented.

"I guess so…" Jordan turned around. "Does anyone want more tea?" a few nodded or said something to say they did. Everyone slowly began to go to their rooms a little while later. Jordan was downstairs watching TV with Gaara, Itachi and a few others.

"It seems like all the good stuff is on after 9:00." Jordan sighed flicking through channels. The others silently agreed. "YES!! Rambo's on!"

"Rambo?" Gaara asked.

"I've never really seen the whole show but there's lots of killing…I think you guys will like it." Jordan answered.

"And it has Sylvester Stalone!" Brittany added.

"You're up?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah I've been down here for hours now."

"It's on." Itachi spoke up silencing everyone.

They stayed up till the show was over then went to bed….except for Gaara of course.

_END!! Yeah I know I'm doing a kind of crappy job…..it's just that I have everyone breathing down my neck….even the dog is ticked at me so yeah if only everyone developed patience except for my mom. She has lots. Well I'll try to update….it might not be soon but I'll update….c ya!_

_Sakura Sama 101_

_(PS I accept constructive criticism and flames…though flames I use to keep_ _warm and make_ _ramen.)_


	6. the chapter that has no title

_Hehehehehe here's the next chapter! Well I won't keep you from it with my blabbing. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea. _

Baileigh was rummaging through the cupboard looking for a pot and pulled them out. Jordan walked in. "Hey there what cha doing?"

Baileigh smiling sinisterly at a memory held up one of the pots. "Jordan what is this?"

"A frying pan of course." Jordan answered. Brittany laughed and Chelsea chuckled.

"Remember the Sasuke/sauce pan lecture?" Baileigh said evily for Sasuke was in the kitchen with them. Jordan immediately went red and Sasuke nearly choked on some milk he was drinking.

"That's a sauce pan! Crap!" Jordan sighed.

"The Sasuke/sauce pan lecture?" Chelsea asked.

Well it all begins with…

FLASHBACK…

Jordan and Baileigh were sitting in home ec class doing a worksheet, Jordan and Baileigh's boyfriend Jolly (it's a nickname) were working on the crossword.

"One down's broil, second one is baste…no not that one…yes that one." Jordan sighed.

"Nerd!" he coughed.

"Stoner!" Jordan coughed back.

"Now children behave." Baileigh said filling out a fill the blanks sheet.

"You're on drugs Jordan. You stoner." Jolly replied.

"Takes one to know one." She filled in another one "10 down is chop you were right Jolly." Jordan knocked on his head. "You do have brains in there." And so they finished the crossword.

"Ok I finished the blanks under the pictures." Baileigh informed.

And so they began to fill them in.

"You didn't fill in this one." Jordan said pointing at a saucepan.

"Just call it a pot." Jolly said.

"But isn't that a sauce pan?" Jordan asked pointing at a large frying pan. "Doesn't everything here have a special name or something?"

"No Jordan that is a sauce pan." Baileigh pointed at the first pot. Jordan just sat there contemplating. "It's just like Sasuke, sauce pan, sasuke." Jordan wrote something down and Baileigh saw that she wrote 'sasuke' Jordan quickly realized her mistake and started laughing. "Breathe Jordan breathe…there you go…cross it out and try again." Luckily she got it right this time. And then the bell rang signalling the end of day. 'And yesterday it was beyblade…'

END FLASHBACK…

Jordan was very red and everyone except for those too serious to laugh (coughitachigaaracough) was laughing and sasuke looked as emo-ish as ever. "I'm gonna feed the animals now…" Jordan mumbled as she walked away.

They heard Jordan pouring food in a bucket and the door slam. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Chelsea asked.

"Nah, she doesn't really care. And if she is mad she doesn't hold a grudge for very long, she'll be back to normal by the time she comes back inside." Baileigh said knowingly. Jordan went in the garage and poured some oats in another bucket. She first went into the cat shed (I call it that since it's a shed and my cats live in there) and put the cat food she had in her first bucket into their large trough/bowl. Then she went to the gate leading to the pasture where the horses were.

"Hey." Jordan spoke to the horses that were there. She laughed as she saw her horse as far away as she could get from Jordan. 'Some things never change.' She poured 4 piles of oats on the ground. Her horse reluctantly came over and began to eat. Jordan slowly began to walk over and her horse began to back up. "Look Cocoa, no rope." Jordan lifted her shirt a little to show she had no rope disguised as her belt. Cocoa nodded her head approvingly and let Jordan pet her.

"She's been out there for a while." Sakura commented.

"Horses." Baileigh answered. "I'll say sorry to her when she comes in."

Hinata went outside to see what horses were; she had never seen one before. She went over to the path that led to the gate. Jordan's back was to her, Missy at her side and a cat on her shoulder (seriously happened) and the pig on her other side.

"Jordan?" Hinata asked. Jordan turned around, she also had a kitten in her arms.

"Oh hey Hinata." Jordan answered as the cat on her shoulder jumped off to the log beside them. The horses looked at the new comer curiously. Hinata came closer to the gate. "You've never seen a horse before?" Hinata shook her head. "Here." Jordan said softly and gave her a handful of oats. "Hold your hand out flat or they might take one of your fingers. Hinata looked horrified. "Just joking. But you should still hold it flat.

"a-alright." Hinata did as she was told. The two males came up eagerly and in their haste they saw eachother and started to fight and try to bite eachother. Jordan sighed and smacked the one who started it.

"Enough."

Hinata looked a little taken aback. "W-wasn't that a little harsh?"

"Sometimes you have to be harsh in order to get things done in life and take risks when necessary, and stick up for yourself when the going gets tough." Jordan smiled.

Hinata took that comment to heart 'I have to be strong for Naruto!' the horse ate the oats on her hand.

In the house…

"Hey where's Hinata?" Ino asked. "And Kakashi?"

Brittany answered, "I don't know where Hinata is, but I do know Kakashi's off practising that jutsu."

"I'll go find her!" Naruto exclaimed. And off he went. Outside… "HINATA!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" naruto's loud voice scared all the horses and they ran off. The pig still stayed behind.

"n-naruto." Hinata murmured.

'Stupid.' Jordan thought. They began to walk to the house. Naruto met them half way and they went in.

"I'm sorry." Baileigh said as soon as they walked in the door.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

Brittany and Chelsea sweatdropped 'she forgot!?' they thought at the same time.

Jordan then remembered, "It's alright, just the Gervais anti-social thing again. I'm just gonna go have a nap." Jordan left.

Sasuke was looking out the window, Jenny the cat was glaring at him through the glass, and there was one thing that annoyed the heck out of Sasuke 'why on earth does the cat hate me?! Naruto was the one who decided to throw it off the deck, then try bouncing it on the trampoline.' Sasuke thought. But little did he know that none of those were the reasons that the cat hated him so much. "That cat has such weird ears." The cat angrily pressed itself on the glass. Both ears had pieces missing from being frozen off and were smaller than normal; unfortunately the cat was sensitive about her ears.

"Jenny! Get down off the glass!" Brittany yelled at her. The cat got down and Sasuke gave her a mocking smirk. Jenny narrowed her eyes and hissed. Naruto meanwhile was laughing his but off.

"Hahahahah that cat hates you sasuke-teme! She wants to kill you!" Naruto was still laughing.

"Aww poor sasuke-kun!" Sakura cooed. "I'm sure she'll get over you commenting about her ears." Naruto was still laughing "SHUT UP IT ISN'T FUNNY!!" Sakura punched Naruto in the head and now Naruto was pouting and plotting revenge against sasuke….which involved Naruto putting a bucket of water on the door to their bedroom and it falling on Neji since he was looking for some kunai he lost…and Naruto being chased by a sopping Neji and a screaming Jordan chasing both of them trying to get Neji to stop and go to the shower, gaara slipping on some fake vomit that Naruto "borrowed" from Jordan, leading to Gaara almost crushing Naruto with his sand.

"At least do it outside!" Chelsea commented. But Naruto finally got sasuke. He filled a whoopee cushion full of fart powder and blew it up under his chair. Yeah we all know the rest. Sasuke almost got Naruto until Itachi stepped in, he still needed Naruto alive to take to the Akatsuki, thus Sasuke almost burned the house down to try and kill Itachi when Kakashi stepped in.

Kakashi was nonchalantly holding a chibi Sasuke by his big neckband and said, "well I got some progress, I made a portal the size of a small container. Now I am tired and want to read my book and if anyone disturbs me they will feel my wrath."

It was quiet. "I remember hearing Jordan saying she had two youthful younger brothers." Rocklee commented. .

Baileigh, Chelsea and Brittany shuddered. "They're evil." Baileigh began.

"Insane." Chelsea added.

"Incompetent."

"Sadistic." Brittany added.

"What makes you say those horribly unyouthful things?!" Rock lee asked.

Baileigh launched into a while bunch of stories about them. "Well the worst thing they did was just recently when Josh broke into Jordan's MSN and told all her friends that she was gay. That and posting some baby pictures that Jordan would rather not have shown anyone all around the school." (Didn't happen but I wanted to make something really bad up…) "That and the many attempted murders and animal killings they did. Mostly innocent frogs and small animals and occasionally a plot for Jordan was made but she's still here."

"How horribly unyouthful and cruel! Yosh!" Lee was now sad.

'They make Itachi almost human.' Sasuke grimly thought. The sun was now setting and slowly everyone went off to bed.

_End!_

_I hope that was enough Sasuke bashing fairy with hidden wings…I'm a little bit strained for ideas since I had to go to 2 piano recitals in the same day so I'm a little on edge. That and I'm not feeling so great but I wanted to get this up. Yah. Two of them…makes me think about how good I am to be asked to perform. . Buhbye for now…updating may be slow BTW. _

_Sakura Sama 101 signing off. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Well here's chapter 7 of this story…sorry if it took a while, I was working on everything else…._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

Our 4 girls woke up like they always did in the morning…this time it was one of their more insane mornings. Supposedly Naruto let a big fart go and it woke up Sasuke…

"Wow…this has reached a new level of weird." Brittany said. Jordan and Baileigh got out the million boxes of cereal and everyone got dished up.

'Something's supposed to happen today but I can't remember what…' Jordan thought. After the cereal was put away and everyone ate the phone rang. Jordan answered it.

Phone Convo…

Jordan: Hello?

??: Hey Jordan it's Aunt Denise

Jordan: Oh hey aunty, how's it going?

Denise: It's great; didn't you know that I'm supposed to come over to see if everything's ok?

Jordan: (aw crap that's what I forgot!) Oh yeah, when are you coming?

Denise: how would 2 hours be?

Jordan: that'd be great.

Denise: Alright then see ya later.

Jordan: buhbye.

End phone convo.

"Who was that?" Chelsea asked.

"My aunt…she's coming in 2 hours…" Jordan answered slightly panicked. "The good thing is that she doesn't know how many of us there are but most of us have to hide and knowing my aunt she won't stay very long."

Baileigh started laughing "Imagine that we got Itachi to let his ponytail down?! He'd make a very pretty girl…" Baileigh looked to see if he was in the vicinity but fortunately he was downstairs. The next two hours were pretty boring for Jordan had everyone except for Ino in a certain room for she didn't have any odd features such as white eyes or pink hair. Most of the boys were in either Joel's or Josh's room watching a movie and Sakura and Hinata were in the master bedroom watching TV very silently. Her aunt's expensive Mercedes pulled into the yard and an older woman came into the house.

"Hm, you've done a great job keeping the house clean." Denise commented.

"Thanks." The girls said.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee before I go." Denise said putting on a pot. "So, how do you know my niece?" she asked Ino.

Ino didn't betray any signs of confusion "I came from a town named ko-" she looked at the calendar "Cornwall."

Denise nodded and finished her coffee, she was almost out the door when Itachi came up the stairs. "Who are you?"

"That's my step cousin, he's one of my mom's sister's step kids." Jordan replied.

"He looks like a hippie.." Denise whispered in Jordan's ear.

"Aunt Tracey you know…" Jordan whispered back just keeping the laughter out of her voice.

"True…see you later." Aunt Denise left. Everyone sighed in relief and Chelsea gave the others the all clear.

"FINALLY!" Naruto yelled, then went outside with Kiba and began bouncing on the trampoline. Sasuke continued to glare at the cat from the window; most of the bad guys and rock-lee were downstairs watching TV, Kakashi was in the backyard trying the portal jutsu.

"Anymore surprises?" Brittany asked.

"Lets hope not." Baileigh answered.

Orochimaru went outside and was walking around the yard. He saw an old swing and slide set and since his amnesia made him think he was about 4 he started to swing on one of the swings, suddenly it broke and the whole set came crashing down on him. Naruto and Kiba laughed from the trampoline but suddenly Naruto got caught in Kiba's bounce and literally did a front flip off the trampoline.

"What the heck!" Orochimaru called. "Where am I?!" He saw Naruto sprawled on the ground "YOU!" and he lunged for Naruto and Kiba thinking fast punched Orochimaru so that he was knocked unconscious. They hauled him to the house.

"We've got a problem! Orochimaru got hit by the swing set and got his memories back!" Kiba hollered. The 4 girls began to think.

"There are many old sheds nearby…do you think we could put Orochimaru in one of them?" Baileigh asked.

"I don't think a shed is going to hold one of the 3 sannin." Brittany informed.

"Well it's all we can do." Jordan said. So they hauled Orochimaru's body off to the farthest shed on her property and put him inside with some food and water.

"We can check up on him tomorrow." Baileigh sighed.

They went back inside the house and Kakashi was there at the table, "I've had some progress with the portal jutsu. I've made it the size of a large book."

"That's good." Brittany said, "Do you know where the others are?"

"Naruto drank some of that brown liquid in that weird thing over there and now thinks he's a squirrel." Kakashi calmly stated. The girls paled and began to look for the caffeine crazed Naruto. They found him in the master bedroom running around the bed.

"Naruto look! Peanuts!" and they ran off and Naruto chased them. While they were running they wrapped a housecoat string around Naruto and held him down.

"Make him drink the epicac!" Baileigh said. And they did and held Naruto over the bucket until he started to throw up. "There, we'll just get him something to eat and let him sleep it off."

'Why does this remind me of that Trailer Park Boys episode where the dog accidentally eats the weed cupcakes?' Jordan thought to herself. 'They're supposed to be hosting some kind of awards show…'

Meanwhile downstairs Itachi and Gaara and to their sadistic pleasure Rock-lee were watching a movie on TV, they decided on the predator since it sounded like a gruesome show, it seemed like Itachi and Gaara didn't even need to communicate this thought to eachother as they only looked in the other person's direction and clicked on the show. Not soon after Jordan, Hinata, Sakura and Ino came down.

Meanwhile outside Chelsea and Baileigh were with Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji, outside.

The cat was warily watching Sasuke and he looked bored out of his mind. "I'm going to go back inside." He turned around.

"Dude you could use some sun, and Neji too, and now that I think about it Itachi needs some sun too cause you all remind me of vampires, so you're staying." Baileigh said.

"Well then why don't you go get Itachi instead of tormenting us?" Neji asked.

"He…he scares me…along with many other things that he could use against me…." Baileigh admitted "Jordan told me he had a technique that would take me to a world where he could use my fears against me…" Baileigh didn't continue for she started shuddering.

"You're afraid of a lot of things aren't you?" Chelsea asked sympathetically. Baileigh nodded.

(AN: I would write them but I don't think Baileigh would appreciate it plus I don't remember them all and they might have changed actually I will mention one…Baileigh will laugh since I'm using that one)

"Yes, there are so many possibilities that he could use, he could make me spend 72 hours with Zane…" Baileigh shuddered.

(Zane's a kid in my school who's really funny and makes it his goal in a day to make Baileigh mad or grossed out more than once, I luv watching him at it but I don't do anything about it….)

Meanwhile in the house Brittany, Shikamaru and Kakashi were downstairs as well.

"What a drag, I'm going outside…" Shikamaru said and left.

They continued to watch the predator, Lee was shaking like mad and crying much to Gaara and Itachi's enjoyment. "I-I am going to go outside as well!" he ran out.

Sakura and Ino were watching the show with curiosity despite it being gorey, Hinata had her face buried in a cushion and Jordan and Brittany were watching it indifferently, occasionally jumping at a few more gruesome parts, and Itachi and Gaara were indifferent all together.

"Tomorrow's the old west fest right?" Brittany whispered.

"Yes." Jordan answered.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Somewhat." Jordan whispered

The others came back in for it was starting to get dark out, a little while later they all went to bed.

_END!!_

_There, I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully soon, I know halfdemon-kai was starting to get pissed off at me for not updating this one… so yeah, review and all that, and hope to hear from ya!_


	8. Rodeo

_Hehe sorry for my crappy updating…but here's the next chapter so don't be too mad ok? Oh anything in script format is a telephone conversation. And this is one of two parts, there's gonna be a rodeo part then there's gonna be a Carnival the next day so yah! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as much as I want to. _

The girls woke up to the phone ringing, Jordan ran out to get it before the third ring

Jordan: Hello?

??: Hey Jordan, are you going to the festival?

Jordan: Oh is this Leslie? I didn't answer the phone with call display.

Leslie: of course it is! Jeez who did you think it was? Santa Clause?

????: I will kill you…

Jordan immediately panicked and she covered the mouthpiece "Get Gaara off the phone!" she hissed at Baileigh, who forced herself to go to the other phone and politely asked him to set it down.

Leslie: who is that?! Is that who I think it is?!

Jordan: No…it's my brother, he has a terrible cold and it's affecting his voice and he's in a bad mood.

Leslie: Oh and here I thought it was Gaara…hehe too much sugar.

Jordan: Hehe yeah, that must be it.

Leslie: I'll see you at the festival?

Jordan: Yep.

Jordan set down the receiver gently and slunk down on the couch behind her.

"Bad morning?" Brittany asked.

"They usually follow good nights." Chelsea said.

"Yeah usually after you've had the best sleep in years." Baileigh added.

"Yeah, but how do we keep Leslie from spotting any of the Naruto characters? It's a pretty small fair and she has eyes like a hawk." Jordan moaned imagining what could happen.

"Yeah, either she'd molest Gaara in public or murderalize Sasuke." Brittany laughed.

"I take it Leslie is a die-hard Naruto fan then." Chelsea said. Jordan and Baileigh nodded. Unfortunately Sasuke and a few of the others were there.

"We could go to the rodeo first." Baileigh said slowly.

"Hmm, it wouldn't be good to leave Leslie in the dark though." Brittany said.

"I guess we could tell her." Jordan said. She picked up the phone and clicked re-dial.

Jordan: Hey is Leslie there?

Leslie: Yep speaking.

Jordan: Remember the time where we drank all that pop and thought that Gaara and Itachi were under the bed?

Jordan went a little red in mentioning that memory for the people mentioned were walking in the room.

Leslie: Yeah of course I remember!

Jordan: Yeah because they're here, right now, not even lying-

"HEY WHAT'S THIS BUTTON!?" Naruto yelled as he pressed the speaker button and Leslie's voice could be heard.

"Are you serious? Or did you have too much sugar?" Leslie's voice could be heard.

"It talks…" Sakura said impressed.

"Gaara…say something…." Brittany ordered.

"I'll kill you later…" Gaara mumbled to Brittany.

"OH MY GOD!! IT IS! GAARA I LOVE YOU!!" Leslie's voice cried.

"So it begins…" Chelsea muttered. It was silent….

"I live and love only for myself." Gaara said.

"I kill people too you know, I hate almost everyone." Leslie said.

The girls were shaking their heads Jordan and Baileigh because they knew that that was true and Brittany and Chelsea because they didn't believe her. (Leslie is going to kill me now…)

"I'll consider…" Gaara muttered (remember this is crack so they don't have to be in character all the time…plus Gaara fans, feel free to pretend this is you.)

"Bye Leslie! We'll meet you at the rodeo! At the AgPlex!" Jordan said, after Leslie said good bye Jordan hung up.

"What happened when you drank pop and you thought Gaara and Itachi were under the bed?" Brittany asked and smirked when her friend went red.

"Well ah you see, 8 pops and watching the covenant right after trailer park boys…we were all giddy and I joked with Leslie saying that there were monsters under her bed and as a joke I said that it was Gaara instead and we had a RPG sort of game." Jordan said going a little red. (dark soul 1313 has that story written in her profile.) Everyone was silent and it wasn't silence that made it bad it was **awkward** silence…(I'm really out of character…too much sugar.)

* * *

Pretty soon they were all in the car and on their way to town. "Alright, when you hit Sammy's take a right on that gravel road." Baileigh instructed Chelsea and phoned Brittany to do the same. They turned and drove to the AgPlex, then stopped and parked. Everyone got out of the car (they made them dress in somewhat normal clothes before leaving.) and got seats in the stands. 

(Baileigh I know what you're thinking but they do have stands lol)

Soon a girl with very very short purple tinted hair that was styled up walked to them "Hiya." She said and sat down.

Jordan and Baileigh just stared at their friend "What no freaking out and trying to throttle someone?" Baileigh innocently asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Leslie started throttling Baileigh.

(Leslie, I'm only portraying you in what I think you would do…)

Jordan sighed as she pried Leslie off her. "So what is a rodeo?" Ino asked.

"It's a series of events, like barrel racing, where someone races around three barrels in a certain pattern, and calf roping, team roping, bull riding's always fun to watch-"

"I hope someone dies." Leslie cut in.

"Yeah I'll bet…and other stuff." Chelsea finished. So they waited, when Naruto was about to get up and give the announcer a piece of his mind it started. Barrel riding and some other events went by fast.

Everyone was interested to see the horse and bull riding, ever since Jordan and Chelsea gave a brief explanation about it. Naruto was probably the most pumped. "BRING ON THE BULL RIDING!!" he shouted in the stands.

"Sit down." Shikamaru pulled him back down. "Boy you're troublesome."

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Jordan was tempted to jump out there too like Naruto but luckily the announcer sensed the unrest in the crowd and brought out the bullriding. (That's seriously my amusement in my town….) after watching the bulls and stuff the rodeo was over and they were getting in the car and were gonna go on their way home.

"We need groceries…" Chelsea informed. The people in Chelsea's vehicle went in the store. Naruto was looking out the window at a shopping cart.

"Don't you even think about it…" Brittany said. They watched Jackass earlier and Naruto was definitely itching to do some of the stuff in the film.

"Aww…" Naruto pouted. The drive home was relatively uneventful, there was a dead skunk on the side of the road…nothing new….

_Well…I think I'm gonna end it there…I'm in not such a good mood and only had enough will power to do this chapter over the last 2 months or something like that…I have been very very busy and yah…I thought I had to get this up before May…and yah…I hope you liked this chapter. Please review…it'll make me feel better…Oh and carnival is coming up next! _

_Sakura Sama 101_

_(BTW!! If any of you people know how to recommend new manga titles to so people can write stories about them please recommend +Anima and Mark of the Succubus! I really have some good story ideas for them but can't post them…)_


	9. carnival

_Sorry for not updating in so long…I'm taking a little break from the stories I already have so its not just this one. Well here it is…the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just borrowing the characters. _

Everyone got up bright and early to get all day passes before the stoned teenagers did. But they luckily made it. they split up into 4 groups, Jordan, Hinata, Naruto and Kakashi, were in one, Chelsea, Gaara, Shikamaru and Sakura were in another and Baileigh, Rock-lee, Ino and Itachi were in the third and Brittany, Kiba, Sasuke and Neji were in the last. They split up into different parts of the fair…(which they could easily locate eachother as the fair only took up half of main street.)

Brittany's group was looking at all the rides at the beginning of the fair. "So which ride do you guys want to go on first?" they looked around.

"That one." Sasuke pointed at the Sky master (Salt and Pepper shaker…and it's not as weany as it sounds…it's one of my favourite rides)

"WHOO HOO!!" Kiba yelled, "YES!!"

Neji looked like he was sucking on a particularly sour lemon at the time Kiba made his statement.

"Yah! And the best part is that there's no line!" Brittany dragged them to the ride.

* * *

Baileigh was cautiously looking at all the rides looking for one that would give her the least traumatic experience. She thought the spinning strawberrys looked like fun, but then the others in her group pointed toward the skymaster.

"That one looks like fun!" Ino commented. Baileigh's face blanched as past memories came back to haunt her.

* * *

FLASHBACK

In the west Edmonton mall in galaxy land Baileigh and her father were looking at the 100ft drop of doom.

"You're going on this ride." Her father said.

Baileigh looked apprehensive, "Um….what if I don't want to?"

"Pfft I thought you'd be too chicken to ride this ride." Her dad began to walk away.

Baileigh let her pride take over "Oh yeah! I'm so going on this ride! Just you watch!" Baileigh marched over to the line.

"Jesse, go with her to make sure she doesn't kill herself." Her dad said to Baileigh's younger brother.

And 15 minutes later baileigh's dad heard

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO FREAKING DIE!!"

Baileigh's dad just shook his head and when the picture came in, Jesse looked happy and Baileigh was screaming her head off.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"N-No…you guys go ahead…I'll watch…" Baileigh said out of breath.

Itachi emotionlessly stared at her and then turned around and headed for the ride, the others followed.

* * *

Chelsea was walking around looking for some ride that all three people would agree on, Shikamaru was being exceptionally lazy and difficult. He finally agreed to go on the slides where you sit on the sack and you slide down. They then decided they'd go on the twister but Shikamaru said he wasn't going to turn the wheel around.

"You're so lazy Shikamaru." Sakura said with annoyance. Shikamaru was too lazy to answer.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" a familiar voice called. Everyone turned to see Leslie running towards them.

"Hello." Chelsea greeted. Sakura waved and Shikamaru began to try and discretely sneak away

'Man this girl is troublesome.' Shikamaru thought.

* * *

Jordan meanwhile because she was with Naruto was answering the never ending flow of questions

"Do they sell ramen here?" Naruto asked pointing at the vendor.

"No." Jordan calmy answered. "Do you guys want something to eat right now?"

Hinata shook her head and Kakashi was zoned out on his book. So Jordan bought Naruto and herself some nachos and they sat and quickly ate them at the table near the vendor.

* * *

Meanwhile with Chelsea's group….

Leslie decided she was going to hang around Gaara for the rest of the day and become his shadow that squealed a lot.

"Oh! Lets go on this one!" Leslie cried pointing at the zipper.

"That ride looks troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura looked at it contemplating the pros and cons 'Well….i'd probably die if I went on it…but Sasuke would think I was a pathetic Kunoichi if I didn't go on it…ok…I'm going….'

Gaara didn't care…cause Gaara is Gaara after all.

And Chelsea decided to cause she felt like it and she's been on the zipper before…. 'Once…'

And when Brittany's group was in line to go on the octopus (spider) they heard Sakura's voice "OH MY GOD WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!"

"OH MY GOD SAKURA CHAN!!" Naruto cried and ran off in the direction of her voice.

Hinata sighed and hung her head in shame and Jordan saw this "You know what…lets get some Cotton Candy." Jordan suggested, as much as Hinata protested Jordan tuned her out and bought her some.

"T-Thank you…" Hinata began to eat the sugary candy. Kakashi meanwhile was looking at some candied apples.

Jordan sighed and bought him one. "Now we have to find Naruto…." They trekked all of mainstreet and they saw him being held back by the ride attendant. Sakura had stopped screaming and the ride was slowly coming to a halt.

Brittany and Baileigh's groups ran over to them.

"Naruto!! If you let the attendant do his thing he can get Sakura chan down!!" Brittany scolded Naruto. Naruto reluctantly let go of the attendant and he began to let people off the ride. After around 5 minutes he opened the door and a very white shell-shocked Sakura crawled out followed by a slightly sick Chelsea and then Leslie and Gaara who were pretty much normal except that Gaara was a little more pale than usual. They all decided to take a break from the rides except for Jordan, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Brittany and Kiba.

"Sakura are you going to be ok?" Ino asked concerned about her rival but seeing this she added "Cause I probably wouldn't have gotten sick after I rode that ride."

"Shut up Ino…" Sakura muttered, she gagged once but didn't vomit.

From the ride next to them they heard a very unfamiliar voice scream "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

"What the…that sounds like Hinata…" Neji muttered. And soon after the gang came back and Hinata was acting very much like Naruto after he had his first can of pop.

"I uh kinda gave her some Cotton Candy…" Jordan explained slowly.

"Jordan…I don't think I heard you right….you gave the shy girl Cotton Candy?" Baileigh asked.

"Yeah….i just said that…." Jordan said confused.

"remember when we gave your shy cousin cotton candy?" Baileigh said calmly.

Jordan looked as though she was trying to remember and then she looked horrified "Oh crap…"

"Where's Hinata?" Chelsea asked. Everyone panicked.

"We got to find her before she passes out!" Baileigh yelled. Itachi was walking away and stooped down on the ground and he picked up Hinata and carried her back.

"Um…I think we should go home now." Chelesa informed.

"Yeah…Hinata and Sakura aren't doing so good." Kakashi muttered.

"yeah that and it's also not looking too good." Chelsea added pointing at some ominous thunder clouds.

And so they said goodbye to Leslie and then they went home.

_Sorry for the crappy chapter…I probably could have thought of more stuff but I have to go to a family reunion which I'm really not fond of the relatives that are going to be there and stuff XD but I'll try to update over the summer and stuff but I probably will only update once…I'm going to have a really busy summer. Buhbye for now and don't forget to review!! _


	10. The Final chapter

_Sorry about not updating hehe been busy…this story is coming to an end now this is the last chapter...tear tear enjoy _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

A few days had passed since the fair. The girls had a hard time keeping everyone entertained, Jordan dug out her happy tree friends season one, safe to say it kept them occupied for quite a while and they all still wanted to watch it, except a few like Hinata who fainted after the first episode…think it had something to do with cute squirrels and rabbits dying on a rollercoaster.

Some like Naruto however…

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO AWESOME!! ALL THE SQUIRRELS AND BUNNY RABBITS DIE AFTER THE ROLLERCOASTER FALLS TO PIECES CUZ THE MOOSE IS A BAD ARCHITECT!! BWAHAHAHA!! AND THEY CRUSH THE ANT EATER WITH THE METAL DETECTOR CUZ HE'S STUPID!! WHY WOULD HE WALK AROUND AN AMUSEMENT PARK WITH A METAL DETECTOR?!" Naruto is killing himself with laughter.

"Amusement parks are gold mines for dropped coins." Baileigh commented, "I made 10 dollars by finding money on the ground." She turned to Jordan "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU BOUGHT THIS??"

Jordan sighed, "Because…I just got it dummy."

"How did you find out about this gorey goodness?!"

"Colton and Quinn…" Jordan muttered.

"No kidding! They know all the good stuff! You're like their protégé they tell you the good stuff." Baileigh began to sulk.

Brittany didn't really have interest in a cartoon that undermined kids shows everywhere so she decided to do something with the others who didn't want to watch it. They raided the videogames and got a 4 player game…super smash bros for N64.

Right now it was Brittany and Rock-lee vs. Hinata and Shikamaru. Those were the only 4 who didn't really find the movie any good.

"Super smash bros brawl is better, but Jordan's too cheap to buy a Wii so she doesn't have it." Brittany joked.

"Does it have more female characters?" Hinata asked.

"Way more."

"This is boring." Shikamaru commented.

"No one cares what you think." Brittany answered.

Chelsea was helping Kakashi with the portal.

"Think that's big enough?" Chelsea asked.

"I think so yes." Kakashi answered.

"When do you guys plan on leaving?" Chelsea asked.

"The day after tomorrow probably."

"Hmm…yes Jordan's parents will be home in 4 days so that gives us plenty of time to fix up the house."

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru was laying in the shed…….suddenly the snake-nin woke up and his normal evil features came back as his memory flooded back. Angry that a mortal girl was able to knock him into this state he began to look for her. He busted a hole through the wall of the shed and began to scout where they were. He came across Kakashi and Chelsea at their portal zone.

"You!" Kakashi pointed.

"Yes…me…now where is that girl who hit me…and I might let you live…" Orochimaru threatened.

Kakashi drew out a kunai, "I won't let you harm her in any way."

"Then die!" Orochimaru lunged at Kakashi, with some quick thinking Kakashi kicked the oncoming Orochimaru and sent him into the portal.

"Quick get the others! We need to head back now lest Konohagakure be destroyed!" Kakashi yelled.

Chelsea ran back to the house and went to the basement "Quick, we need to go outside, Kakashi got the portal open and Orochimaru's inside!" Chelsea panted.

"Come on guys what are we waiting for?!" Kiba yelled.

Brittany and the others came from the other room to see what the racket was about.

"Good Brittany we need to get them to the portal, we have no choice but to send them home right now!"

Jordan looked a little sad but quickly recovered, "Come on guys you heard them let's go!"

They got them and their belongings out of the house and brought them to the portal.

Kakashi was still there, "Come on we have no time to waste."

"Bye guys! It was a blast! You should visit some time! When I'm Hokage you can stay for as long as you want dattebayo! Bye!" Naruto jumped into the portal.

Neji smiled, "Destiny may one day bring us back together, but for now farewell." And he disappeared.

"BYE EVERYONE! I WILL MISS YOU ALL! MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH GUIDE YOU AND HELP YOU IN LIFE I LOVE YOU ALL BYE! DON'T FORGET-"

Shikamaru kicked him into the portal, "how troublesome." And he jumped in.

"Ino-pig I wanna go in first!"

"No I do billboard brow!"

"I do!"

"How about you both do." And they got shoved in by Kiba.

"Well it's been fun, see ya." He gave Brittany a peck on the cheek and whispered something and jumped in the portal.

Sasuke just jumped in, along with Gaara after handing over an envelope with Leslie's name on it,

"B-Bye everyone, I-I hope that I can see you again, and that you guys will be alright." Hinata shyly waved and walked in the portal.

Itachi just gave Jordan a necklace, "I'll be back for this." Smiled and left.

Kakashi smirked under his mask "Well here's some kunai for you guys…as a memento, we will see each other again some how. Farewell." And he left too.

Over the next two days it was an empty feeling, they were cleaning up the mess but they were so used to there being more people that they felt a hole in their hearts. Leslie came to stay those few days, so it helped a little, Leslie was like having 5 people at the same time with her personality switches.

Jordan's parents came home as scheduled,

"Did anything happen while we were away?" Jordan's mom asked.

"Nope nothing at all." Jordan answered, her and the other girls had their fingers crossed.

Her dad's voice called out from the basement, "WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO THE WALL??"

Jordan quickly responded, "Sorry dad! Leslie was over for a few days and she got into the pepsi!"

"I'll have to talk to Bruce about her….perhaps bug him about the one time he almost became a grandpa."

(Leslie….this was about your billets twin brother….Rose's brother, my dad was cracking a joke that you might come back with a kid cuz my dad's mean)

"Alright dad…whatever tickles your pickle." Jordan answered.

Brittany was just laughing, Baileigh had a big grin on her face and Chelsea was just starring awestruck that this was happening.

"Haha he does that all the time, he's like a 19 year old trapped inside a 41 year old body." Baileigh answered.

"And that's not even the worst of what he says."

"Hey Chelsea, what do you call a lesbian dinosaur?" Jordan's dad asked.

"I don't know…." Chelsea answered fearing the answer somewhat.

"Lickalotofpuss." He answered.

The house erupted with laughter, baileigh and Brittany were close to passing out on the floor, Jordan just had a hand over her face that her dad would actually say something like that to a guest, and Jordan's mom looked like she was going to kill her dad.

"I'm sorry hun I honestly am! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!"

"Like hell you definitely meant to tell that joke it was no accident!" Jordan's mom yelled, her fingers elongating and bat wings growing out of her back.

"What's your problem?" her dad asked.

"My problem is that our daughter has guests over and you make a fool of yourself and then they tell their parents that we're a bunch of goofs! And I'm sick of it!"

"Ahh! Jenny Kruger attacks!" Jordan's dad ran away.

"You married him because why?" Jordan asked.

"You be quiet and do something." Jordan's mom answered.

"Yes mam!"

"NOW!"

So they spent the rest of the night using Baileigh's cellphone to prank call people that wouldn't know their number. And the next day Chelsea went home. It was very uneventful and they never saw anyone again!! Mwahahah! Jk

_END!! _

_I finally finished this story, I'm sorry I crammed it into one chapter but it seemed like the right thing cuz it wouldn't have been worth it to make really small not funny chapters. And drag it on. So yes I am finished this story, I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it, and that it was worth your time and entertaining, hopefully it will make you want to read the other stuff I have that is probably in my opinion way better than this story I will have new stuff out soon, so be on the lookout_

_Sakura Sama 101 signing off of this story_

_Bye! _

_Review! _


End file.
